Background Survivors (Comic Series)
Background Survivors from The Walking Dead are below. These people are usually just seen talking in the background to one another and very rarely change the story in anyway. If not talking to one another they often doing chores, sorting supplies, walking around and protecting there safe-haven from zombies or people. Woodbury WBSC22.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #22 WBSC23.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #23 WBSC24.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #24 WBSC25.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #25 WBSC26.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #26 WBSC27.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #27 WBSC28.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #28 WBSC29.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #29 WBSC30.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #30 WBSC31.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #32 WBSC32.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #33 WBSC34.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #34 WBSC35.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #35 WBCS36.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #36 (dead) WBSC37.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #38 WBSC39.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #39 (dead) WBSC40.jpg|Woodbury Survivor #40 WBSC41.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #41 (dead) WBSC42.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #42 WBSC43.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #43 WBSC45.JPG|Woodbury Survivor #44 Many people inhabited the town of Woodbury. The Woodbury Army and citizens of the town are here. Survivor #1 Man with hat. Issue 27 - Sitting on a bench. Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCR1.jpg|Issue 27 WB.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor #2 Suited man Issue 29 - Walking on the street WBCS3.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor #3 Bandana Guard Issue 27 - Reloading a gun at the Woodbury gate WBCS4.jpg|Issue 27 Survivor's #4,5,6 Blonde family Issue 29 - Seen crossing the street WBCS567.jpg|Issue 29 Survivor 7 Rudy :"Well, I'm here to relieve you so I guess you're getting an early break. Boss wants to see you." :—Rudy to Martinez.[src] : Issue 31 - Takes Martinez's shift, on top of the gate Guard Guy.PNG|Issue 31 Guard, 4.jpg|Issue 31 Guard, 3.jpg|Issue 31 Guard, 2.jpg|Issue 31 Survivor 8 Bearded man Issue 31 - Watching the fight Woodbury citizen.JPG|Issue 31 Survivor 9 Horrified women Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC10.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 10 Horrified man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC11.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 11 Man with glasses Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC12.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 12 Bald man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC14.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 13 Young male resident. Issue 32 - Watching the fights WBSC15.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 14 Blonde man Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC16.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 15 Young, black haired female resident. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene WBSC17.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 16 Large, blonde woman. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later yells at the governor for it Woodbury womanface.JPG|Issue 32 Survivor 17 Black haired, young twin. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at the governor for it WBSC19.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 18 Black haired, young twin. Issue 32 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene, later watch's his mother yell at the governor for it WBSC20.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 19 Angry bald man Issue 32 - Watch's the aftermath of the fights WBSC21.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 20 Miller :"Sure, man--whatever. But, uh...why are you doing this? You need me somewhere else or something?" :—Miller to Martinez : Issue 32 - Guarding Woodbury wall, then stopped after Martinez volunteered to take over. Unnamed Guard 2.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard 3.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard Profile.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard Standing.jpg|Issue 32 Unnamed Guard.jpg|Issue 32 Survivor 21 Male Woodbury Solider, wearing a cap. "I just...I killed that boy...I killed him." '' — Male Woodbury Soldier to The Governor. Issue 48 - Seen shooting at the prison survivors, hits and kills Billy Greene. Shown to be saddened once discovering but Governor tells him he should be proud and the man continues fighting. WBSC47.jpg|Issue 48 Billy Greene's killer 1.JPG|Issue 48 Billy Greene's killer 2.JPG|Issue 48 Billy Greene's killer 3.JPG|Issue 48 Survivor 22 Lou Issue 31 - Lou was guarding Dr Stevens office were Rick was being held. Martinez and Glenn knock him unconscious. Lou1.png|Issue 31 Survivor 23 Denny Issue 31 - Denny was guarding Dr Stevens office were Rick was being held. Martinez and Glenn knock Denny unconscious. Denny1.png|Issue 31 Survivor 24 Woodbury Soldier, long haired in cap. ''"YEAAGH!" — This man screaming in pain after Michonne cut off his hands. Issue 38 - Seen walking towards Walmart with another man, Bruce and Sam. Issue 39 - Attack the survivors, this man dies by having his hands amputated and then decapitated by Michonne. Unnamed Woodbury Guard 3.png|Issue 38 Hatted Man Issue 39.JPG|Issue 39 Hatted Man Issue 39 2.JPG|Issue 39 Hatted Man Issue 39 3.JPG|Issue 39 Hatted Man Issue 39 4.JPG|Issue 39 Survivor 25 Black haired Woodbury Soldier. Issue 38 - Seen walking towards Walmart with another man, Bruce and Sam. Issue 39 - Attacks Michonne, tries to shoot her but is stabbed through the stomach and killed, stray bullets almost hit her. Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 38.JPG|Issue 38 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 1.JPG|Issue 39 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 2.JPG|Issue 39 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 3.JPG|Issue 39 Woodbury Black Haired Walmart Guy Issue 39 4.JPG|Issue 39 Survivor 26 Bald Woodbury Soldier "C'mon!! Let's put these evil bastards out of their misery!" — This man orders the rest of the Woodbury army to follow the Governor inside the Prison. Issue 47 - Shoots at Prison survivor with the rest of Woodbury, after witnessing the Governor destroy the fence he orders the rest of the woodbury army to follow him. Issue 48 - Ordered by The Governor to look for people trying to hold up inside the prison. WBSC46.jpg|Issue 47 Bald Soldier Issue 48 2.JPG|Issue 48 Bald Soldier Issue 48.JPG|Issue 48 Survivor 27 Young, black haired, female Woodbury Resident. Issue 31 - Watched in horror as Michonne kills Eugene. Black Haired Young Girl Issue 31.JPG Survivor 28 Middle aged Woodbury Resident. Issue 31 - Watched Michonne and Eugene fight, then watch's a woamn shout at the Governor angrilly. WBSC24.jpg|Issue 31 Alexandria Safe-Zone Many people inhabite Alexandria Safe-Zone. The citizens of the Safe-Zone are here. Child Survivor #1 Alexandria Boy :"Hi, Constable!" :—The boy to Rick when he greets the kids in the morning.[src] : Issue 70 - Playing outside Issue 71 - Playing ouside Issue 72 - Playing outside, greets Rick as he comes by Issue 80 - Standing outside with a crowd unnamedboy4.jpg Unkid.jpg Unnamed Kid.JPG unnamedboy3.jpg unnamedboy2.jpg Unnamed Boy ASZ.JPG UnnamedASZBoyIssue80.jpg Guard #1 Alexandria Guard 1 :"Oh, man! When did we get this?!" :—Guard being curious about a new gun.[src] ASZGuard1.jpg|Alexandria Safe-Zone Guard #1 Bruce, Unnamed Guard 1 and 2 and Tobin on a Truck.JPG Unnamed ASZ Guards, Bruce, Tobin.PNG Unnamed Alexandria Guard (Bald) dsiad.JPG ASZG.1.1.png Group of men and Glenn.PNG ASZG.1.2.png Unnamed Alexandria Bald Guy.PNG Unnamed Guard Bald.PNG Bald Guard.JPG Bruce and Two Unnamed Guards again wibble wobble.JPG Unnamed ASZ Guard asjuf.JPG Guard #2 Alexandria Guard 2 Spikey Guard.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Guard #2 Guard2.jpg Bruce, Unnamed Guard 1 and 2 and Tobin on a Truck.JPG Unnamed ASZ Guards, Bruce, Tobin.PNG ASZG.2.1.png Unnamed Guard.PNG Unnamed ASZ Guard asjuf bvgncbfnv.JPG Unnamed ASZ gurad dpisaf.JPG Unnamed Alexandria Safe Zone Guard ad0hids.JPG Fgregetgtrgrte.jpg Spikey Guard iosfhaf.JPG Unnamed Guard forgot which number.JPG Bruce and Two Unnamed Guards again wibble wobble.JPG Child Survivor #2 ASZ Girl Running.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #2 Child Survivor #3 Which Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #3 Child Survivor #4 Cuddles.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #4 Child Survivor #5 Unnamed Cowboy Boy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #5 Child Survivor #6 Pirate Kid.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #6 Unnamed Guy or Girl at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #9 Unnamed Butler Looking Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #10 Unnamed Woman dijfshdsgfa.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #11 Unnamed Blone Woman talking to A guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #12 Unnamed Guy Talking to a blone Girl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #13 Blone Woman Hidden By Michonne.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #14 Guy behind Drunk Glenn.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #15 Old Woman At Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #16 z Big Nosed Guy.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #17 Woman at Party Talking with Douglas.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #18 Guy behind Eugene at Party.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #19 Background Couple.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #20 and #21 Woman having drink with Douglas behind Rick as he leaves with Sophia and Carl.JPG|Alexandria Safe-Zone Survivor #22 Hilltop Colony To Be Added The Saviors UnnamedSav20.png|Savior 1 UnnamedSav21.png|Savior 2 Savior2.jpg|Savior 3 Sav18Ban.png|Savior 4 Issue 105 Unnamed Savior 17.png|Savior 5 USav15.2.png|Savior 6 Bansav2.png|Savior 7 Bansav10.png|Savior 8 UnnamedSav16.1.1.png|Savior 9 BanSav11CS.png|Savior 10 BanSav13CS.png|Savior 11 Saviorcropun.jpg|Savior 12 BanSav201.jpg|Savior 13 (dead) Sav14.3.1.png|Savior 14 (dead) Negan Man 2.png|Savior 15 (dead) SaviorS.png|Savior 16 (dead) 640px-Sav14.1.png|Savior 17 (dead) Twd114pg04.jpg|Savior 18 (dead) Savior 7.png|Savior 19 (dead) Savior 5.png|Savior 20 (dead) Savior 4.png|Savior 21 (dead) The Kingdom Kingdom.1.png Kingdom.2.png Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Background Characters